


Poles Apart

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Giles needs to warn Buffy of a dangerous threat.





	Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 6 before Two to Go.  
> Prompt: Pink Floyd - Poles Apart  
> Disclaimer: Just playing in Joss’ sandbox  
> A/N: Written for the Giles Shorts Community on Dreamwidth

Staring at the phone, Giles warred with himself whether he should ring her again. It had been six months and he’d never connected with her. He’d spoken with Dawn, Tara, and Willow, and of course, he’d kept in touch with Anya about the Magic Box - and that meant that he’d also spoken with Xander.

 

But never with Buffy. She wouldn’t take his calls.

 

Hell hath no fury…

 

Now the situation was dire: an apocalypse was imminent and he needed to warn her of the threat Willow posed to the world.

 

How could he do that when they were poles apart?


End file.
